Fate of Two Fallen Stars
by Faith Lacking
Summary: They fell through space like shooting stars. They wake up on an island with no memories of the past or each other. Now they must help one another survive. My take on the 'final' episode. Will be 002x009, 29. [Chap 2 now up!]
1. Stars fall to earth

A fic taken after the events of episode 48. I actually saw this episode. I'm pretty certain about the demise of 002 and 009, but I'd rather not spoil them just yet. This story is a slight twist. 009 x 002, 92. It's not very easy to make 002 the 'uke' ^^;; Mostly fluff. I was tired of seeing 009x003 (39) fics, personally I don't like 003. I'm sorry to 003 fans :/  
  
They fell through the endless space. Like two fallen stars exiled from the heavens. Two cyborgs that just wanted to save the world and themselves. In the end, this was their fate.  
  
They were all fine, cyborgs 001 through 008. They managed to escape the treacherous ship of the Black Ghost organization. 009 was not so lucky however, finding himself stranded in space with no salvation. Everything was out to destroy him. Even Black Ghost was there.  
  
003 begged the infant cyborg to save Joe. She shook his cradle and screamed. But the boy could do nothing. The large nose cyborg had remained quiet, then decided to save 009, using his fuel to blast into space. Jet's mind speed faster than the boosters implanted in his soles. He mentally asked Joe to wait for him.  
  
He would save Joe.  
  
He WOULD get to Joe.  
  
Somehow.  
  
And then, he saw it. An explosion rocked the ship and there was 009. The taller cyborg raced to his side and shielded him from the blast. Joe was completely in awe of the Jet's sudden appearance. 002 smirked as they began to tumble into a sea of black ness. They both came to realize despite Jet's efforts to be a hero, it wasn't enough. He had used all his fuel just to reach Joe. The two cyborgs held each other as they plummeted towards the swirling earth.  
  
Jet smirked again as they were surrounded in flames, burning in the atmosphere.  
  
"I really didn't want it to end this way."  
  
"...It doesn't have to..."  
  
Darkness.  
  
A scream shattered the night as Francoise cried Joe's name.  
  
\\  
  
The soothing sounds of waves. A calm breeze. Where was this place?  
  
A man with orange hair pulled himself off the sandy shore, his hair drenched and cascading onto his shoulders. He looked around wondering where he was. Or how he had gotten there. He shook his head and heard a faint crackle inside his ears. It hurt too much to think.  
  
A few moments later, a hand appeared in front of him, the hand belonging to a man around his age with brown hair and crimson eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked with a smile. The man with orange hair blinked a few times in confusion and took the other's hand.  
  
"I...I..." He stuttered. "How did we get here..? Who are you..?"  
  
The brown haired boy stuttered as well, also bewildered. "I....who are you?" he suddenly questioned.  
  
He looked down at the sand, finally noticing his burnt and tattered red clothing. "All I remember..is Jet..."  
  
The younger male smiled a bit. "Is that your name?"  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
"Why don't I just call you that for now?"  
  
"What can I call you?"  
  
"..You can call me Joe."  
  
\\  
  
It was 5 hours since Jet woke up. The two men had tried to figure out remembering who they were with little luck. Jet's head would hurt every time he dove too deep into his mind. He pulled his knees to his chest and stared at the ocean. They were surrounded by water and sand, there was no sight of life anywhere. And definitely no fast food restaurant. Not good.  
  
Jet's stomach growled loudly and Joe looked at him with an amused look. The older man just muttered and put his head down on his knees.  
  
"This sucks." Was his reply as he stood up, wiping sand off his pants. "Hey, um..Joe was it? I'm going to go look for something to eat. Some fruit. A cocoanut, anything. It's a tropical island; there's gotta be a snack somewhere."  
  
Joe looked up at Jet's retreating form. "Ya sure it's a good idea to be separated?" he asked jumping up quickly and following Jet.  
  
"I don't need a baby sitter."  
  
"..Fine! I'll work on making a tent then. We'll need a place to sleep."  
  
Jet shrugged and went off in search for food.  
  
\\  
  
It had been another 3 hours. Jet was taking a really long time. Joe had found that waiting in the ocean for a few minutes was a clever way to catch some pretty good fish. He managed to nab about 6 large fish with his bear hands, for some reason they moved really slow whenever he dove for them.  
  
Joe carried the prized fish onto shore and laid them by his make shift tent of large tree leaves and sticks. It wasn't anything fancy, but it would do for now. Joe searched for wood and started a fire to cook the fish. He at 2 fish by himself and saved the rest for Jet, not sure how much he'd want to eat.  
  
And he still waited.  
  
\\  
  
"This is just bull shit."  
  
Jet trudged through the lush forest of the beach still in search of anything to eat. He had left Joe hours ago and found nothing but a few dead birds. He was almost desperate to eat them, but remembered that birds were not exactly nutritious. He plopped down on the ground and began running curses in his mind.  
  
"I guess I'll head back to Joe." He stood up just as he noticed a bush of luscious red and green berries. "....Salvation!!" Jet quickly started picking some berries until his hands were full. Just to see how they tasted, he bit into one. The flavor was tangy at first, then very sweet. Perfect!  
  
Feeling proud of his discovery, his put the berries in his shirt and raced back where Joe was, eating a few berries along the way.  
  
\\  
  
"Hey! I'm back!"  
  
Joe looked up from the fire; the sky was getting dark now so the flames kept the area illuminated. "About time!" he called out to Jet. "I was starting to worry that maybe you had fallen into the ocean and a shark ate you."  
  
"Very funny.." Jet held up a berry to Joe's face. "Look what I found buddy." He wavered it mockingly. Joe laughed a bit and nudged his head towards the cooked fish. The orange haired man seated himself next to Joe and sighed. "Guess you had better luck than me." He threw a berry up and caught it in his mouth. "Ya want one?"  
  
Joe smiled and shook his head. "It's okay, I'm full."  
  
"Your loss."  
  
Another berry.  
  
\\  
  
It was getting cold. Even by the warmth of the fire, Jet could not help but feel cold. He rubbed his shoulders rapidly as Joe slept soundly next to him. Even his breath sounded ragged.  
  
[I don't feel well at all.] Jet curled up on the sandy beach and held his stomach in pain. It hurt so much and he didn't know why. He groaned softly, the pain rising to his chest until it felt like his heart was being ripped out.  
  
His cries woke up Joe who rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Un.? Jet wha- Hey!" he rushed to Jet's side and picked him up. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Cold..it's cold..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Joe placed a hand on Jet's forehead and the man was completely burning up. "Those berries. I bet those are messing up your system." Joe put Jet's head down softly as he writhed in pain. "I'll be right back, I promise." He ran down to the shore, tearing off a piece of his shirt and dipping it in the water, letting it soak. Then he ran back to Jet and put his head on his lap. Joe softly brushed the male's hair back and put the wet rag on his forehead.  
  
"Cold...make it stop..."  
  
Joe was frantic, Jet was thrashing wildly now. He had to replace the wet cloth every few seconds, then realized it was useless. He laid down next to Jet and wrapped his arm around him. "It's okay.I'm here." he said soothingly. "I'll keep you warm."  
  
With that, Jet started to calm down a bit as he put his arm around Joe weakly.  
  
Joe smiled and nuzzled into Jet's chest, before they finally fell asleep.  
  
\\//  
  
Ha ha, I have no idea if cyborgs can get sick; technically, Gilmore said they were humans and not robots. Who knows, anyway.I have no idea if I'll continue. I have this bad habit of not finishing fics. And I'll probably get a lot of flames for this story :P Woo, Go yaoi.  
  
PS. My grammar/spelling is pretty bad. Just try and ignore XD; 


	2. Stars fall for each other

A fic taken after the events of episode 48. I actually saw this episode. I'm pretty certain about the demise of 002 and 009, but I'd rather not spoil them just yet. This story is a slight twist. 009 x 002, 92. It's not very easy to make 002 the 'uke' ^^;; Mostly fluff. I was tired of seeing 009x003 (39) fics, personally I don't like 003. I'm sorry to 003 fans :/  
  
Thanks everyone for their comments and support ^__^ It really means a lot to mean. I hope to surprise you with the next few chapters (if I even get that far XD;;) This is turning out to be more UkexUke than I thought. Yay for pretty boy snuggling ^__^ Hope you guys are enjoying the fic. Suggestions are cool too. I might use them if I can fit it in.  
  
...Back to the story X3;;;  
  
\\  
  
What seemed like an endless night finally vanished as the sun rose over the water. Joe opened his crimson eyes slowly as illuminated rays washed over the two men like a warm blanket. He squinted slightly and yawned as Jet cuddled closer to him.  
  
"Just five more minutes....." he asked sleepily trying not to wake up just yet. Joe smiled and tussled Jet's hair playfully, trying to rouse him from slumber.  
  
"Time to wake up, Jet." He started to pull himself from Jet who was now starting to open his eyes. The taller man stretched out and pulled himself into a sitting position and rubbed his head. "Do you feel better now?" Joe asked with concern. "You really had me worried.  
  
Jet smiled widely and put an arm around Joe's neck. "Yeah, I feel a lot better. I didn't know you cared so much." The orange haired man joked and twirled a finger on Joe's chest.  
  
Joe blushed deeply and looked away. "Yeah well...anyway..." Joe stood up and looked down at his friend with a devious look. "So what's for breakfast? Fish or berries?"  
  
"Don't even joke like that...."  
  
\\  
  
"I don't care what you say! I know Joe is alive!"  
  
004 sighed loudly, very annoyed by this point of 003's constant whining. "We KNOW already. For 2 days now that's ALL you've been saying. Yet not once have you cared about 002."  
  
The French cyborg crossed her arms and huffed. "Because 002 is a loud mouth, inconsiderate jerk!"  
  
"Well that 'jerk' tried to save 009, didn't he?" questioned 004.  
  
Francoise turned her back on him. "He just wanted to make himself look good is all.." she insisted in a haughty tone. "002 was always causing nothing but trouble anyway..you yourself said he was a hot head."  
  
The male sighed once again and settled himself on the couch. "He may have been quick to do things and didn't think things through, but that guy really did have a heart of gold. I never would have done what he did.." he lowered his head and looked at the carpet.  
  
"Then you are no better than him."  
  
With that insulting remark, 003 turned away and walked out on him, not before bumping into 007 whom she immediately threw on her charm for. "Oh my, I am sorry 007. I didn't mean to bump into you like that."  
  
The man rubbed his head with a goofy grin on his face. "Not at all m'lady. It's not problem." She brushed by and headed to her room. 007 sat down next to 004 and put his hands behind his head. "Still angry aint she?"  
  
"OOoooh yeah.."  
  
"What about you? You seem less than jovial lately."  
  
"What can I say?" 004 crossed his bionic legs and laid back against the couch. "I was beginning to consider them like brothers. Especially 002...Jet. How many times has he pulled me out of danger?"  
  
007 sighed and looked at the ceiling. "It's not the same without either of them..."  
  
"It sure as hell isn't."  
  
\\  
  
"Hoooooot.."  
  
Jet waved his hand in front of his face as the sweltering air beat down on him. Joe had decided to go for a swim, but waited until he was far enough down shore before he took his shirt off and dove in. Jet said it was childishly to go swimming but now he regretted those words.  
  
"Bah, maybe just a dip wont hurt." He assured himself as his took off his battered shirt. For him, this was a big mistake.  
  
Joe came hurrying back on shore, now wearing his red shirt as well. "Boy, that swim sure felt great!" He noticed Jet was trembling slightly. "Hey..are you feeling sick again?" The brown haired man was at Jet's side who held his shirt close to his chest.  
  
"Joe......what am I?" Jet asked in a shaking voice.  
  
He blinked at the question. "What are you talking about......?"  
  
Jet slowly peeled the shirt away from his chest, revealing the crevices and hard cyborg body. "I'm not human..." he finally managed to sputter. "DAMMIT! I'm a freak! A robot! I'm not flesh or bones...just a robot...I have no memories, nothing! I don't even know if I have a heart!" he beat his fist into the sand in anger and Joe put his arms around him softly.  
  
He hushed the man and put his head on Jet's back. "You're not a freak...you're just like me....I'm not alone anymore...."  
  
"Joe.what are yo-?" Jet looked up and Joe slowly unbuttoned his short to reveal he was the same as his friend. A hard metal body lined with crevices like Jet.  
  
"We're the same Jet."  
  
The taller man fell backwards in awe. "When did you..how did you...?"  
  
Joe kneeled next to Jet and looked him in the eyes. "I remember..a few things...I woke up and realized I was under water...but I could breath just fine. It was the strangest thing. Then I realized you were hanging onto me, as if we had fallen in the ocean together. But you weren't conscious, I quickly took you to shore where you woke up a few minutes later."  
  
"You were the one who saved me..? When did you find out..? Why didn't you tell me anything?"  
  
"I didn't want you to hate me, Jet...so I didn't say anything..."  
  
"I don't hate you, Joe.." Jet said quietly. "I don't hate you at all..."  
  
Joe sat next to Jet and pulled him close. "I'm glad I have someone like you with me." He said with a warm smile.  
  
Jet look towards the ocean, unsure of the current situation between him and Joe. Despite them both being males, Jet felt safe with the brown haired man. And it felt right. He put his head on Joe's shoulder and the two men just sat there peacefully watching the world move round them.  
  
\\  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
A woman's yell echoed through the small apartment that the cyborgs were residing in at the present time. The other cyborgs entered the room, cramping into the small area where 003 was with Gilmore and the infant cyborg.  
  
"There's a chance Joe is alive?!" Francoise exclaimed excitedly.  
  
The other cyborgs looked disbelieving at her, as if she was delusional. "But surely they must have evaporated in earth's atmosphere!" the Chinese cyborg insisted.  
  
Dr. Gilmore held up a newspaper to the group that showed a huge tidal wave that hit a town. "It wasn't a major tidal wave but there were reports that it was caused but the reaction of something hitting the ocean and earth shattering speeds." 001 used his telepathy to hold up another newspaper to them as Gilmore continued. "There were also sightings of a falling star or small meteor crashing into the sea."  
  
"That could be.." Albert started to say.  
  
"IT'S JOE!" the female cyborg cried out again, interrupted 004's train of thought.  
  
"It may very well be 009, AND 002 as well." Gilmore agreed.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" asked an excited 007. "Let's get Junior here to beam them over!"  
  
"That's the problem." Said Gilmore folding the papers. "001 has not recharged all his energy quite yet. But still, we don't know exactly where they are. There's a good 200 mile area we'd need to search. They could still be at the bottom of the ocean for all we know. Or maybe washed onto shore. We don't even know if they are still alive."  
  
"It's better to try than to do nothing, Dr. Gilmore." Insisted 004.  
  
"I agree," the British cyborg replied. "We'll all go to wherever they landed and search for them. By land, by sea! We'll search day and night if we must!" he put his foot on the table dramatically. "Are you with me fellas?"  
  
The other cyborgs stared for a few moments before shrugging a bit. "Hey, why not?" 008 answered. "We've defeated Black Ghost, but it doesn't feel like a victory without the whole team does it?"  
  
Francoise clapped her hands together and looked starry eyed out the window. "Wait for me Joe, I'm coming for you!"  
  
\\  
  
Joe suddenly shivered and held his shoulders. Jet looked up at him. "You okay?" he asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"Yeah...I'm fine..I just had this bad feeling all of a sudden.."  
  
Jet ruffled the smaller boy's hair and laid on his lap casually. "It's okay, as long as we are together nothing bad can happen." He gave that silly, wide smirk again and Joe couldn't help but feel relieved.  
  
"Yeah, as long as we're together."  
  
\\  
  
Wooo, another chapter done. The next might be the last unless I feel like adding silly Uke nonsense to it. And more Angst. (*likes angst, especially 002 angst*) They are just so cute together X3; I also have a thing for 42. I think I am making 003 too bitchy, but hey, this is how I see her. She sure didn't care when Jet risked his life to save Joe :O  
  
Yeah. I'm done. *toddles away* Hopefully I can keep this up and actually FINISH :D!  
  
As always, please ignore grammar mistakes ._.;;; 


End file.
